


I only like Purple Spiders

by PoisnousPixie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisnousPixie/pseuds/PoisnousPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spiders were terrifying… but the little human-esque ones in the tank were just so cute, how could you resist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I only like Purple Spiders

You don’t even really like spiders… In fact, you’re normally terrified of them. The kind of terrified where you scream, run away and maybe forget to breathe for a little bit.

You didn’t wish them any harm, never opting to hurt a spider, but always avoiding them. It was better that way… just a tentative ‘you stay in your corners of the house, and I’ll stay in mine’, it normally worked out alright, the only real issues coming up when the little arachnids found themselves in the windows or in the shower for whatever reason.

But regardless, you normally kept your distance, and didn’t really like them, even avoiding images of them on the computer when you scrolled through tumblr or facebook.

And yet… here you were.

Standing in front of what appeared to be a tank full of little creepy crawlies. But they weren’t as creepy as usual… instead, there were three or four little purple humanoid beings in the tank, each with extra arms and eyes, and sharp little fangs that peaked out from their lips.

“They’re so cute…” You murmured, feeling a bit mesmerized as you leaned to look a little closer, a small smile on your face.

“They are!” Said the woman sitting behind the front counter. She looked to be the owner, given that her name tag had the same name that was on the storefront. “They’re all really sweet too, when you get to know them. Are you interested in one? They’re very good bitties, though a bit rare.”

Most of the bitties you saw were skeletons, tiny little skeletons that looked like human skeletons, and seemed to come in quite the variety. You’d thought of getting one of those before, there were a few you saw that were just utterly adorable… you’d even seen a little flower type bitty once, and it was so cute! But you’d never gone into a shop with bitties before, it just wasn’t a safe thing. Actually, you’d had friends steer you away before, just to be on the safe side.

But now…

You eyed the tank, trying to think over what to do. You’d had pets before, of course, so it wasn’t too odd to think of getting one. In fact, you were kind of known for impromptu pet buying, having owned mice and fish and even a snake once, all bought on a spur of the moment. You still missed the snake… but you’d never had a bitty before.

Seeing others with them, or seeing stuff on the news or tv shows with them, or looking through shop windows at them, was one thing, but the idea of having one was… both a bit exciting and a little overwhelming. Did they get along well with other pets? How much time did they need? You worked a lot, but you were usually home otherwise… so… maybe it would make up for it? Should you get two so neither would be alone?

“I…” Your eyes drifted back down to the tank, and caught sight of the little spider-esque bitties in the tank looking back you, big dark eyes, too many eyes for the amount of bitties that were there, all seemed a bit eager and curious. “Yes, I am really interested.”

After that, everything was a blur. You had to buy so many things to take care of a bitty, and you found out that each type had different needs.  The ones you’d been looking at seemed to need a heating pad-, and a place to hide and burrow, and soft bedding and the woman running the shop was sure to warn about them liking shiny things.

This would come back to bite you in the ass later.

There was a lot of information to take in, and a book was slid in with your other purchases, as well as a card with the woman’s name and number on it. It would probably come in use later, so you were careful to tuck that away in your wallet while everything else was being bagged.

It wasn’t until you had everything else, and you were standing there staring at the big bag of things that wouldn’t fit in your backpack, that you started to wonder just how to get all of this home. You had walked today, but suddenly, taking the bus sounded like a really good idea. It wasn’t too long a ride, at least.

“So, most people like to talk to them a bit, get to know them a little before they pick which one they want.”

You nodded along, watching the top of the large tank be pulled aside, and the little bitties inside moving to be easier to reach, all looking up with big blinking blue-black eyes. And you froze under their gaze. They were adorable, but also so fragile looking. They were so tiny they could sit in the palm of your hand, with thin frames and their limbs looked like they’d break under the pressure of any type of contact.

Seeing your hesitancy, the shop owner gave a soft laugh, “Go ahead, they won’t bite, just be gentle. It’ll be okay.”

Glancing at her, and then back at the little spiderlike bitties, you took a deep breath, and reached in. You’d only ever had one pet as small as a bitty, and even though you knew this was very different, you followed the same method of going to pick one up. Your hand lowered into the tank, and rested it near the bottom, palm up and fingers cupped so they could crawl into your palm if they were comfortable doing so.

The reaction was almost immediate. A few of them moved forward, their tiny hands brushing over your fingers. One stopped to admire the chipped red polish on your nails, and another tugged at the chain of your bracelet, another brushed their tiny fingers against your ring. They chattered at each other, their voices soft and excited, as they touched your skin, their hands soft and small.

“You’re all so little…” You said, after a long moment, smiling down softly at all of them. They all looked up at the sound of your voice, “I’ve never really met a bitty before, but you’re all so cute, and seem so sweet, I really hope we can get along.”

Your nervousness leaked into your voice, and they all cooed at you, patted at your hand where they could.

Once they all seemed to lose a bit of interest in your jewelry and fingers, one climbed up into your palm, their tiny hands reaching to grip your bracelet. They looked up at you, with a wide grin that showed off sharp little teeth that should have been far more threatening than you thought they were.

Slowly, you drew your hand up, and the others let go, one clinging to your bracelet enough to be lifted off their feet, before they let go with a huff. They all stared up for a moment, as your hand came out of the tank, and then they began to drift away, moving to find other things to do.

The one in your hand never looked down at the others. She sat with her legs folded under her, two hands neatly folded in her lap, two holding your bracelet still, and the last two touching the heel of your palm. “Do you like to bake? Do you like music? Can you dance?”

It was the first question your bitty asked you, and it was probably the best start to a friendship. You smiled and gave a soft laugh, “Yes, yes, and somewhat.”

The way the little bitty’s face lit up made your heart warm, and suddenly you were very sure that this was all the right choice.

“Have you made your choice?”

When you tore your eyes from the bitty in your hand, you found the woman staring at you with the softest smile. Your gaze flickered back to the little being resting in your palm, and you smiled, “Yeah, I think I have.”

“Alright, let me get you a carrier, just to be safe.”

While the shop owner went back to the cash register, you and the tiny spideresque bitty talked a little, it wasn’t a lot of time, but it was a nice talk, before you moved towards where the woman was motioning for you to come.

“Is it really safe for her to travel in a box?” You asked, cupping your hand close to your chest, letting the little bitty reach up to toy with your necklace too.

“I know it seems kinda mean, but the bitties here haven’t really left the shop since they got here, this will make the trip a bit less scary, and draw less attention. You two should get to know one another, maybe bond a bit, before you take her out normally.”

It made sense, you knew it did, but the idea of putting a sentient being, who could talk and hold a conversation, in a box, still didn’t feel quite right. Even so… you knew better than to go against the advice of someone who knew more on how to take care of bitties. So, carefully, you reached out, and lowered your hand into the small box, and felt the little bitty slip from your palm.

Even when you left the shop, with your backpack twice as heavy as when you’d come in, a bag full of supplies in one hand, and the little box your bitty sat in held carefully in the other.  You walked carefully, trying not to jostle the box as you moved, and you even missed the bus cause of it. By the time the next one came, you were feeling a bit anxious, sitting on the bench, waiting. You felt bad about the little bitty sitting in a box on your lap, but also like there were a lot of people staring at you… You felt the same when you clamored on to the bus with the crowd, and managed to find a spot to stand in the very back by the door. You set the bag of supplies between your feet to keep it place, and leaned against the closest wall, holding the little box as securely and carefully as you could.

You peaked inside, but the little bitty was curled in the corner, obviously asleep, with her little arms pillowing her upper body, and her legs pulled tight. It was so hard not to squeal and draw attention, but you managed somehow. You closed the box, and tried not to let the bumps of the bus jar your tiny charge.

As the bus chugged along, and you stood there waiting, an excited grin on your face, and feeling of warmth spreading through your chest at the idea of taking care of the little bitty you were taking home. Even though it was an impulsive thing to do, you couldn’t quell the excitement that felt like it was ready to burst you at the seams.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been following the Bitty Bones tag for a while now, and it's just so cute! I hope everyone liked this first bit, Bitty Muffet is my first bitty, and I'm hoping to do a lot with her XD 
> 
> [Bitty Muffet](http://missy-muffet.tumblr.com/post/142931225119/bittybones-muffet-adoptable-i-dont-think) was designed by [missy-muffet](https://tmblr.co/mCxnFLB1bvhFV3A_x50zgOw) on tumblr, go take a looksee at her!


End file.
